dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Mechanist
Mechanists are the brains of the operation. The one's who develop and create the ships, weapons, and other technology of every fighting force. In a combat situation, the mechanist relies on his creations to distract and overwhelm the enemy rather than engage directly. Path Features: More than one path to power (Level 11): Up to three times per battle you may roll intelligence to deprive an enemy of their technological goodies. This skill can also be used to perform field repairs on androids. Tinkering (Level 15): At the beginning of each 24 hour period, you may choose one effect that you may apply to armor, weapons, or other items. With a successful intelligence roll you apply that effect to an item. Masterpiece (level 19): You create an android combat partner. The android is loyal to you and may be of either model you choose. This android always has 1/4th of your experience, and gains XP when you do. It may be of any class/path you choose, provided androids can take that path. If the android is destroyed it takes 48 hours to repair. Mechanist powers Level 11 At will powers Pistol your standard civilian pistol. At-Will ✦ weapon Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature. Attack: Speed vs reaction Hit: 1d4 damage Sub machine gun Your less than legal civilian machine gun At-Will ✦ weapon Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature. Attack: Speed-5 vs Reaction Hit: 5d4 damage Level 11 Encounter Powers Grenade ...Where did you even GET a grenade? Encounter ✦ weapon Standard Action Area burst 2 Target: one square within 5, all creatures in burst Attack: Intelligence vs Repulse Hit: 2d10 damage Demolition charge Your handy dandy everyday satchel charge. Maybe I should have called this class the anarchist. Encounter ✦ weapon Standard Action Area burst 6 Target: all creatures in range Attack: Intelligence vs Repulse Hit: 2d12 damage Special: This power can be “set” in an area, and actually triggered when the player says so. Detonation can be performed as a swift action in this case. Level 14 utility powers Rocket Boots Rocket boots of your own design Encounter ✦ Personal Swift Action Personal Effect: Increase your movement speed by 3 for intelligence rounds. You may fly during the duration even if you normally can't Flash bang You hurl a flashbang you made Encounter ✦ Weapon Standard Action Area burst 5 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Intelligence vs Resolve Hit: all targets become blind and deaf for intelligence rounds. Capsuleize You throw an empty capsule at an enemy and watch the show. Daily ✦ Weapon? Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Dex vs reaction Hit: Target becomes trapped in a capsule and is considered defeated for the purposes of combat. Level 16 Daily powers RPG A rocket propelled grenade....fuck Daily ✦ weapon Standard Action Area burst 8 Target: all creatures in range Attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 4d12 damage Tactical 50 cal You've seen these guys dodge and even catch bullets. But let's see them do it when they can't see the shooter. Daily ✦ weapon Standard Action Ranged 50 Target: one creature Attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 3d12 damage Special: If you're hidden from sight when firing and you hit successfully, the target takes an additional 2 damage die Level 20 ultimate power Thermobaric bomb Empowered warriors are great, but very flammable Daily ✦ weapon Fullround Action Ultimate Area burst 10 Target: all creatures in range Attack: Intelligence vs Repulse Hit: 6d12 damage Category:Canon Category:Paths